Burning house
by theshadowofhumanity
Summary: When a house is on fire and nobody is there to help, Silver rushes in to save someone trapped in there. This, however lead him to the girl of his dreams. Silvaze (Silver / Blaze)


**This story pictures how Silver and Blaze's meet for the first time.**  
**It have nothing to do with any series written story.**

Silver walked down the streets when he suddenly heard:  
"Look Mom! That house is burning" a little girl said  
Silver snapped his head at the direction the girl is pointing at, and he sees a house burning to ashes, and the firemen were nowhere.  
"Look! Someone is still in there!" a man said pointing at a small shadow at the third floor. Silver needs nothing else. Someone is in trouble, and of course he is the closest help.  
"Do not try this, kid" he said to the girl, and rushed into the burning house, by bashing down the door.  
"Where are you?" he shouted at the house burning everywhere around him, but no answer came.  
'I saw that movement in the third floor...' he remembered what he seen, and he ran up the stairs.  
He was barely reached the second floor, when the wooden staircase collapsed behind him.  
'Well, that was close. Now I have no choice but...' he though, and lifted himself up to the third floor.  
"Where are you? I came to help!" He shouted trying to find the source of the movement.  
"Leave me here!" A female voice replied. Silver liked the girl's voice.  
"Where are you?" He asked again  
"Go away!" the voice answered.  
"No way I'm going to leave you here." He replied bashing down the first door. The girl wasn't in that room.  
"Please, leave me!" The voice begged  
"I'm going to get you out of here!" Silver reassure the girl, bashing down the second door. When he looked in, he saw a lilac cat sitting in the corner, with flames all around her. The flames made it look like she was glowing. Her honey yellow eyes captured silver's golden ones, and he lost in them for half a minute.  
"Hi." He managed to say after that half minute of awkward silence.  
"Hi." the girl greeted him.  
"Now I will get you out." Silver said, using his Psychokinesis to extinguish the flames around the girls.  
"You are a freak like me?" The girl asked in disbelief.  
"I'm a freak?" Silver asked looking down, losing all his enthusiasm in sadness.  
"I mean, you have powers too?"  
"Yeah. What kind of powers do you have?" He asked the girl, but also noticed that the flames started to die out.  
"Pyrokinesis..." She said, and bowed her head.  
"You mean fire powers right?"  
"Yeah... I am the fire freak..." She said, and a drop of tier hit the ground.  
"You are not a freak. You are just special, while whoever calls you freak does not."  
"But sometimes I accidentally causing fire, like now." She said.  
"It is all right, until nobody gets hurt, including you." Silver said, picking up the girl bridal style, and started to walk out with her.  
"But one day I will kill someone" She said, trying to get out, but Silver's grip was too tight.  
"Now calm down, and when we will be out, I will help you control your powers. OK?"  
"OK." She said.  
The now kinda large crowd whistled, and applauded when Silver appeared with the cat in his arms.  
"My name is Silver by the way." He said  
"My name is Blaze." she introduced herself  
"Well, it's nice to meet you Blaze." Silver said smiling.  
"Um... you know you can put me down, right?" Blaze asked  
"Yeah, sorry!" Silver said, and quickly put her down. He felt his blood rushing to his muzzle.  
"It could be pretty hot in there..." Blaze said  
"Well, it was. But why?"  
"Because your face is crimson red."  
"Yeah, it was the heat!" He lied  
In that very moment, the house collapsed behind them, and only ruins remained.  
5 minutes later the firemen arrived, and they extinguished the rubble.  
"I don't think we will see each other again..." Blaze said with a serious look on her face.  
"You are just kidding me right?" Silver asked with hurt in his eyes "I promised I will help you"  
"You really meant that?" She asked  
"Of course!"  
"Thank you." Blaze said, and kissed his cheeks.  
Silver felt the blood rushing to his muzzle once again, but there were no heat to blame for it.  
'Wait a minute...' Blaze's brain started to go around the events one more time 'The awkward silence when he bashed down the door, the way he acted just to get me out, and when I pointed out that he is still holding me, and finally this. It makes sense now. He likes me! Wow... he likes me too!'  
'Now think fast to get out of this mess...' Silver tried to think out a believable lie "I still feel the flames burning..." He said scratching the back of his head  
"Do you think I'm going to take it?" Blaze asked  
"I hoped so..." Silver said honestly  
"Why are you acting this strange?" Blaze asked, however she fully knew the answer.  
"Because I like you, and it is kinda... you know..." Silver mumbled shyly.  
"You are brave, honest, and handsome too..." Blaze amused, blushing hard.  
"Yeah, mock me some more" Silver said unaware of the obvious blush on Blaze's face.  
"I am serious here." Blaze said with some hurt in her voice. "I kinda like you too..."  
"You do?"  
"Well, yeah."  
"Then, do you want to go to the cinema with me tomorrow?"  
"No." Blaze said acting like she wouldn't be interested in Silver "But a nice dinner would be acceptable" She said jokingly, and winked on Silver.  
"All right then." He said laughing.


End file.
